


winner of the most beaten up award

by salazarastark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Matt, Hurt/Comfort, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/pseuds/salazarastark
Summary: Matt get's hurt because he's a stupid, self-sacrificing idiot.





	winner of the most beaten up award

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/gifts).



> Betaed by htbthomas!

When Matt wakes up in the morning in pain, it takes him a moment to remember what exactly happened. His nose scrunches and his mouth twists as the pain hits him first, before the memory, dark and deep. It makes Matt want to scream out from the pain, something he would probably be doing if he couldn’t sense that there were others in the room, especially since he couldn’t tell  _ who _ they were.

Slowly, the memories do manage to filter in, past the pain, and Matt opens his eyes. He moves his gaze towards where he assumes Luke is (it must be Luke, he smells like cotton and apples, which is soothing in ways that Matt can’t articulate.), and wets his lips.

“I feel like I was hit by truck,” his voice cracks out, and he winces. How long has he been unconscious?

“You were,” Luke says with worry and relief. His heartbeat evens out, and Matt finds himself touched by the fact that Luke cares about him. “One of the gang members drove right out of the building, through the friggin wall if you can believe it, and you got hit.”

Yes, Matt remembers that, though it’s still a little foggy. He feels like a piece is missing, and he turns to ask what it was when Luke continues, “You pushed Jessica out of the way, which she’s pissed about. Seems to believe that the woman who could brush it off should have gotten hit before the superhero that won the award for Most Beaten Up.” There’s a beat before Luke continues on. “Her words.”

“But you agree,” Matt tacks on, and he can feel the sheepishness radiating off Luke.

“Well, I just think she has a point. Me and her can brush things off things that you can’t. Hell, Danny can walk away better from something like that than you can.”

Matt nods, and then stops. No, he shouldn’t do that, it hurts way too much. “I’ll tell her I’m sorry. It was just instinct.”

“And that’s not worrying,” Luke says sarcastically.

“Worrying?” Matt asks. “How is that worrying?”

Stunned silence fills the room for a moment before Luke mutters, “I’ll make Danny explain.”

Matt furrows his brow, but Luke continues on. “Anyway, we got you to Jess’s apartment. Managed to patch you up because you kept muttering about how you didn’t want any hospitals and we weren’t sure how to explain everything. And it could have been a lot worse. You have just a couple of broken ribs and possibly a concussion, but Jessica’s been taking care of that. Other than that, you should just be sore, though you should still get checked out.”

“You know I’m not going to do that,” Matt says, and Luke huffs.

“Yeah, I know. But a guy can wish.”

Matt turns away from Luke, turning toward the ceiling. Luke goes back to the book he was reading, and Matt’s left alone with his thoughts. He tries to force them to scatter, but they refuse to do so. They try to bring him back to the moment he pushed Jessica out of the way, though he barely remembers it.

He does remember the pain however.

Matt isn’t sure how much time passes before Jessica and Danny come back, but he’s aware of it when they do. He hears Luke’s quiet, “He’s awake,” and Jessica’s resolute, “Good.”

He feels Danny hovering in the background, and Matt’s trying to figure out exactly how to play this when Jessica stalks over to the bed, plants herself next to him, and says simply, “You’re the biggest fucking idiot in the world.”

Does she expect a prize? It’s not like she’s the first one who’s ever told him that.

“It’s been mentioned,” Matt says in a strained voice, and Danny and Luke both try to cover up their huffs of laughter.

“Yeah, well, I’m going to fucking mention it again and again,” she says, and underneath that anger, Matt hears the genuine worry and it makes him smile. She truly does care and he’s glad to hear it.

Jessica’s angry words seem to have run out of steam, allowing Danny to jump in with a, “We got Chinese food.” Fuck, that sounds good.

Together they help him sit up to eat as Luke pulls out the food. They all dig in, telling Matt exactly what went down in the fight. Jessica makes passive-aggressive comments about his stunt, Luke seems to be checking every ten minutes for a concession, and Danny doesn’t say a word about it, but  _ does _ seem to be watching Matt closely when he doesn’t think Matt’s aware.

He gets a strange feeling and almost drops his food when he realizes that it’s comfort. He collects himself quickly, and none of them notice his fumble. He can’t stop his smile though, as the feeling washes over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this fic!


End file.
